The stolen turkey
by me006
Summary: Hogwarts has a very organized system...but what happens if the turkey for the thanksgiving dinner is stolen? worse what will happen if detective Lily Evans is on work?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- sorry readers, I haven't uploaded in a while…okay a long time. Its all hectic for me now. So before you read the story let me tell you something. My cousin, recently offered to write a story for me and I said yes…now well I didn't had time to write myself. So this is most assuredly not mine. I only took the efforts to upload it. Hope you like it…..

The stolen turkey  
Chapter 1: Disappointments  
Thank goodness! It's almost time Thanksgiving holidays. I am ready to go home. School is certainly tiring, with all our homework and tests and essays.I deserve a break.  
No, I have to go to my last class before the holidays, Charms. I hope Professor Flitwick won't give us any homework.  
Lily walked into the Charms classroom and sat in her seat next to Alice, who was writing in her diary.  
"Miss Evans, I have received word from professor Dumbledore that your parents won't be able to take you home for Thanksgiving holidays. You will be staying with us during the holidays. And professor mcgonnall wants to speak with you." Professor Flitwick said.  
Lily was disappointed. She was really looking forward to go home. She walked back to her seat.  
"Don't worry, Lily. I'll be there with you. I'm not going home either. Nor is James, or Sirius or Frank." Alice said.  
Yeah I guess.

Oh! I have to go McGonagall's office. I hope it's good news after this one.  
Lily walked to Professor McGonagall's office, wringing her hands. Upon reaching her office, Lily knocked on the door.  
"Come in,"  
"Hello, Professor. You wish to speak with me?"  
"Yes, Ms. Evans. Sit down,"  
Lily sat in the chair in front of the professor's desk.  
"I want to talk to you about your grades-"  
"Oh no. I knew it. Did my exam results come in? Did I do really bad? I hope it's not a D.." I couldn't help it, I mean no going home+staying at Hogwarts, I mean it's a good place and all but still, home and turkey has its own way. On top of that bad grades.

AWFUL.

Worse than that

I STARTED CRYING.

In front of McGonagall

In her office.

OH DEAR ….THIS ISN'T GOOD.

THIS IS BAD.

REALLLLY….REALLLLYY BAD.

"Ms. Evans! The exams results have not come in. And no slouching! And for heavens sake, stop crying. Be a lady. I wanted to speak to you about putting you in some advanced classes."  
"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry professor. I w-was worried I did really bad in the Tra-Transfiguration part of the exams. You know, Transfiguration isn't my b-best subject and-"  
"Classes, Ms. Evans, classes," McGonagall said.  
"Oh yes, I would love to, Professor,"  
Suddenly, a barn owl flew into Professor McGonagall's office. The owl landed on her desk and dropped a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore (Thanks to my upside-down reading purely from the muggle world). McGonagall removed the letter from the owl's leg, fed him a knut . She then opened the letter and started reading the letter aloud, forgetting I was sitting in front of her.

_Dear Minerva,  
I do not wish to bother you at this time as I know you are busy. This is a trifle silly thing to approach you about. But it appears that the turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner has been stolen. The house elf named Baky have informed me of such. I wish for you to find someone, if not yourself, to investigate and/or find the stolen turkey. Thank you  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
I thought quickly. Who would steal a turkey a week before the dinner? Why would Dumbledore ask McGonagall to do something so unimportant? This is Hogwarts, for heavens sake! We have Voldemort to worry about! And for me, _i_ specially happen to have A LOT to worry about.

Couldn't the elves get another one?

Wait a minute…. I?

Oh yeah.

Why don't I work on the case?

I am serious. No kidding.

I have nothing else to do.

And Alice can help me! BFF'S you see. Cant be alone.  
"Professor, I can find who stole the turkey, if you don't mind." I blurted out. Stupid mouth.

McGonagall looked up from the letter she was reading in hushed tones, to me…..and then again to the letter. Then for a second she stared through me…like I wasn't there.

Then finally, it seemed to have clicked her.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for taking this off my mind. Report to me anytime on your progress. You may leave."  
As I approached the door to leave, McGonagall pulled out a piece if parchment to reply to Dumbledore.

A/N- so? Found the first chapter interesting? Well there are six more for the whole story to clear.

Why don't you try and review? Yeah that'll be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Investigation

I thought about my job all the way back.

Literally, all the way, I almost bumped into a suit of armor and almost died when I tried to walk through an open window .

Finally by the time I reached my plan was ready..

I will first start in the kitchen, tomorrow, after proper sleep and calming of the mind. I went back to class (there was homework) and then went to the Gryffindor common room. i laid down on the couch and thought.

AGAIN!

Who would steal a turkey?

Maybe they were hungry, or maybe they thought the turkey juice was potion.

No, that's too gross.

I'll finish the homework after dinner.

Dinner at the great hall came and went. i told my friends about the job. Alice offered to help since she didn't want to be alone and all the other girls were leaving.  
The next day, i and Alice went to the kitchen to investigate. Alice was carrying a note pad to write our discoveries. I found it a little weird. But again my fault, I read Sherlock home series to her last night, didn't I?

As we entered, they were greeted by many elves.

MANY. I didn't know there were SO many elves in school. anyways

One was named Baky.  
"Are you Baky?" alice asked.  
"Yes, Baky is present. Baky is really happy. Baky found out that someone that stole the turkey. They are bad, bad people."  
"Hmm, yes Baky. Did you see who stole it? I Asked already feeling like a detective.  
"No, BAKY didn't see anything! BAKY is very sure though that it was a student. All the elves think so too. Right ?"  
"Yes, a student, a student!" the elves chanted.  
Alice, who was quiet for so long, asked BAKY and the elves, "Do you know what the student looked like? Any glimpse of a boy or girl?"  
"No," all the elves shouted.  
"Did anyone enter the kitchen over the past month?"  
"Master Dumbledore did, but just for inspection. And a group of children supervised by Potions master came here on a field trip to see all the things done by elves."  
Potions master- Professor Slughorn.

As long as I remember students aren't allowed in kitchen. For any reason. Poor sluggy, must be hungry.  
"Dolly saw some of the children carrying a plate with food." said an elf named Dolly.  
Alice wrote on her pad.

Assistant detective.

"It must have been a group effort. That makes sense; the turkey is really big. But they must have used a spell to shrink it so it couldn't be noticed. Alice stated.

I thought it was much for a day to figure so I stepped up and said.  
"Ok, thank you. We will be back to investigate more," I told BAKY .  
i and Alice walked back to the common room to discuss their discoveries. As they entered, the smell of turkey greeted them. So a Gryffindor took it!

Such a shame…wait a sec…

Another clue!

"Did you write every clue they gave out in that pad?" i asked Alice, pointing towards the little book in her hand  
"Yes, I am writing about the turkey smell in here too."  
"Ok, let's go to Professor Slughorn and find out what year he had taken."  
So Lily and Alice go to Professor Slughorn's office and knocked on the door.  
"Enter," the professor answered.  
"Sorry to bother you, Professor. Have you heard about the stolen turkey? I was asked to solve the case." I said.  
"Oh yes, I was looking forward to the feast this year."

SLUGGY.

"Speaking of years, we heard that you had taken a group of students to the kitchen for a small field trip. Would you like to tell us which year did you take?"  
"Ah, let me see. Oh yes, my second class of sixth years. The boys class!"

Uh-huh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Determinations

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn. If there is any more we need. We'll contact you."  
"No problem, no problem at all. Good luck finding the culprit!" he chuckled.

Lily and Alice were walking back to the common room when suddenly, they heard a noise, like someone yelling. The noise was coming from the kitchen. Since it was night, They saw a small shadowy figure running towards them.

At first I thought it was some student or teacher or somebody…until I saw its features. Pointed and skinny fingers, long devil nails…and elephant ears.

Oh dear…monster….shit….

I was terrified. I couldn't move. Alice, meanwhile was screaming,like she lost her make-up kit.  
The shadowy figure was coming closer...closer...closer...

Alice was screaming. Looked like she would never stop. She needed to because she was screaming in my ear.

IT HURT LIKE HELL.

As the moonlight coming from the window hit the figure, it was revealed as... BAKY .  
I was the first to recover. Being alert wasn't that difficult when you have alice screaming in your ear.

Not. At. All. Difficult.

" BAKY ! You have us quite a scare!"  
" BAKY has news for Lily Evans . The tray for the turkey was delivered back to the kitchen. Lily Evans must see!" BAKY said.  
"Ok, BAKY . Take us there." I replied. Rubbing my ear  
BAKY led them to the kitchen where the elves were preparing for the morning breakfast. Dolly came running bringing a tray.  
"Dolly found the tray that carries the turkey in the kitchen. Dolly didn't know what to do with it. So Dolly brought it to BAKY ." Dolly gasped.  
"Thank you, Dolly," Lily replied. "But this may be an empty clue."  
"Not really, Lily," Alice spoke up. "I have a fingerprint kit that we can find out who did it. I'll go and get it." Alice ran out of the kitchen. A while later, she brought back a kit. i opened it and found a duster, scanner, gloves, plastic bags, and some pieces of plastic.  
i wore the gloves; and took the duster and dusted for finger prints. Some time later, fingerprints showed up. There were 2 different fingerprints. One of them was human fingerprints, with lines. the other was the formation of a finger but no prints.  
"I think Dolly doesn't have prints. She clearly handled the tray. That must be hers." i speculated.  
So i picked a piece of plastic and, carefully, placed it on top of the print. When i picked it up, the print was marked on the plastic. Alice was holding a bag where i placed the plastic in. Alice closed the bag.

Thanks to muggle movies.  
"Now what?" i asked.  
"Now we take the fingerprints for the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor boys," Alice answered.  
"How do we do that?" Lily asked.  
"Um...I don't know. Lets go to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning." said Alice.  
So the next day, i woke up late. I had been really tired. i looked over at Alice's bed. It was empty. Everyone else didn't seem to notice. i got up from my bed, dressed, and went to the dining hall. I saw Alice sitting in their usual spot on the gryffindor table. I sat down next to her.  
"Hey, Lily! I have some good news! I got the fingerprints for all the boys that we need, except Sirius, James, and Peter. Remus gave his."  
"That's great, Alice! How did you do it?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, I just dropped my books and asked the boys if they would pick it up for me. And when they did, they touched the piece of plastic that I stuck on the rim," Alice answered. She held up about 10 bags with fingerprints. "I didn't get time to do it for the guys. You could do it!"  
"And how do I do it?" Lily asked.  
"You could do it the same way, but more clumsily. Like, you could trip or something. You do that a lot you know. When it comes to James and other lads" Alice answered. She was sounding ….i don't know mischievous.  
"I do NOT!" But in my heart, i knew Alice was right. I am immensely clumsy when it comes to James.  
"Ok, ok," Alice put her hand up in surrender.  
In the next hour, I was walking down the hall from the library, with an armful of books. Then I see James, smiling at her.

Why is it always has to be like this?

Why me?

God I hate you..

How do I talk to him  
But i was saved for James wanted to talk to me about something. He came over  
"Hey, Lily! Listen, I need to tell you something-  
Apparently, i was REALLY excited to see him. I actually don't know why, but my heart knew as it was jumping in my chest. Thus the conclusion. I dropped her books…

Right on James' feet.

Oh dear…..didn't see this coming

James yelled in agony.

i was shocked he is an athlete…..should be used to rough stuff.

Boys.

One could never understand them. But all I could do was say "I'm sorry" dozens of times. Then, I dropped to the floor next to James and said, "I'll go get an ice pack."  
i was literally running down the hallway to the kitchen. By coincidence when i entered, I saw BAKY holding a bag of ice.  
"Thanks, BAKY ," and took the bag of ice.

Rather grabbed it.

BAKY didn't say a word, just watched with surprise.  
I went back to where we were. I saw James sitting on the nearest bench. In his arms were my books.

How sweet of him…!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Discoveries

"Great!" i thought. "I got the prints!" i gave the bag to James.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
"I'm so so sorry; but I've got to go. Um...hey look! There's your friends. Bye now!" And, with that, I took off.

But i wasn't lying.

After all.

His friends were really there. They came to him and Sirius teased him on how he hurt his foot. Peter seemed fidgety. But behind them, Alice was walking towards me. From the look on her face, she has some good news.

Yeah baby….BFFs  
"Hi, Lily. I got the others prints. That took a lot of books. Whew!" Alice said. "Now what?"  
"Now we test it with your scanner," I answered.

MAN! Movies help.  
"Let's hurry, soon it will be midnight," Alice said.

we quickly hurried to the Gryffindor common room. Alice brought her scanner from under her bed in the girls dorm. As I put in the first fingerprint (it was Remus's), the scanner took a while to scan it and compare it to the thief's print.

It wasn't a match.

I kept on feeding the prints in the scanner.

Though job is all I can say .

So far, all weren't a match. Alice was near the fireplace, warming up. Everyone already came from dinner and went to sleep. They didn't know what i was doing and didn't bother.

Then i picked up the last print. It was Peter Pettigrew's.

I yawned.

Then the scanner scanned the print.

It said that the prints was a match!

I was shocked. She ran into the common room where Alice was sitting next to the fireplace, finishing up her Charms homework. "Alice, I found out who did it! It was Peter Pettigrew," she whispered.  
"What?" Alice was shocked.  
"But why?" I started, "You know what? I'll tell McGonagall and question Peter tomorrow."  
So, l and Alice didn't bother to sleep in bed. Alice shared her blanket with me. I told Alice, "Let's get closer."  
They moved closer. Then, something above her caught Lily's eye. She looked up. There was a turkey wedged in between the two corners of the chimney.  
"What the-" I was speechless.  
"What? Oh!" Alice said.  
"Tomorrow I'm taking this to Professor McGonagall," I vowed.  
disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions

The next day at breakfast, I was talking to Alice.  
"Come with me, I need to talk to Peter," Lily said.  
"About what exactly?" Alice said.  
"I'm just going to tell him that I need to talk to him."  
"Ok, let's go,"  
I and Alice rose from their seats and approached the boys. I decided I was going to just talk to Peter and ignore James.

Somehow that guy makes this heart flip.

"I think that he thinks that I am going to talk to him." I speculated.  
"Hi guys. Peter, if you are not busy, Alice and I need to talk to you after breakfast. " I said.  
"O-ok," Peter replied. He seemed really nervous.  
"In the common room," I continued.  
"alone."  
And with that, Alice and I said bye.  
They returned to the common room and waited for Peter. Then the girls heard a crowd of people coming into the common room. Peter was with the group. As they came in, Alice became impatient and grabbed Peter. She led him to where she and I were sitting. Then, she shooed everyone else out and told the lady in the portrait not to let anyone in until Alice herself said so.  
"Wow, you are good," Lily complimented her.  
"Really? Forget that, ask Peter what you want."  
"Ok, Peter Pettigrew," Lily stared, "Have you heard about the turkey?"  
"N-no," he replied.  
"Ok, since you don't know, I'll tell you. There has been a theft. Someone has stolen the turkey we have for Thanksgiving. The person has returned the tray that carried the turkey. The professors want me to figure it out. So I thought I would start with you. You said you didn't know, but I would like it very much if you would tell the truth. Would you like to comment?  
"I said I don't know anything about it!" Peter yelled. A sure sign of guilt.  
"Ok, don't tell me. But if you don't, all your friends will be taken away from Hogwarts, in other words, expelled! Then you won't have any friends. You will also be expelled. You are a suspect, remember." I threatened.  
Peter started crying. "Fine, I'll tell you. But don't let them be expelled. And I don't want to be expelled!  
What happened was when Professor Slughorn took them to the kitchen on a small field trip, Sirius was hungry. He wanted to eat the turkey that was sitting on the counter nearby. He told me to help him or else he wouldn't be my friend anymore. So, I helped him. We shrinked it and he put it in his pocket. He gave the tray to me. I told him to give the turkey to me. He didn't listen. After class was over, we went to the common room and he gave the turkey to me. He didn't eat it though. Then we heard someone coming so Sirius took it from me. And used his wand to hide the turkey in the fireplace. Then the next day, I returned the tray to save him. "  
"Yeah, we found the turkey in the chimney," Alice said, trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"Ok, is that all Peter?" I asked.  
"Yes, also I told James and Remus. James said that he was going to talk to you. But when he did, he hurt his foot instead. That's what he wanted to say that day.  
After Peter left, Alice informed the portrait lady to let everyone come in.  
"Is he telling the truth?" Alice asked me when she returned.  
"Yes, I could tell from his eyes."  
"and face….did you see the look on his face. Hilarious"

"yeah. I mean, who does that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Answers

"Now what do we do with the turkey? We got to get it out," Alice said.  
"Accio turkey!" I said in answer.  
The turkey was dusty and I could already see small sprouts of mold growing. Alice quickly grabbed a jumbo plastic bag.  
"Lily, wear some gloves and put the turkey in here."  
So now the turkey is in a plastic bag that Alice is now holding. Alice and I were walking to Professor McGonagall's office to tell her about the turkey.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Come in," the professor answered.  
"Good afternoon, Professor. I found out who stole the turkey. It was Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew helped him." I told McGonagall the whole story. "And now the turkey is dusty and moldy."

Actually McGonagall isn't that good of a listener. She kept asking questions and , by that I mean, obvious questions.

Geez…..thought it would never end. But it certainly did.  
Professor McGonagall was laughing. It is highly unusual to see her show and reaction.  
"Let me see the turkey," the Professor said. I gave her the turkey. Professor McGonagall said a spell, and the molded turkey turned into a clean turkey that is ready to eat.  
"I will deal with the two later,"  
The next day, I was called into Professor McGonagall's office.  
I knocked on the door and entered.  
"Evans, I want to inform you that I have already spoken to Black and Pettigrew. They are guilty and require punishments. They have already received a lecture from me. Black has detention for a month. Peter had detention for 2 weeks." McGonagall said.  
"Thank you for telling me, Professor." I left the office.  
"Of course, I feel sorry for them but, hey, they stole the turkey." I thought to myself.

" A _very_ _tasty_ turkey." I corrected myself. Can't help in thoughts to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving!

It's finally Thanksgiving dinner! After Professor Dumbledore said prayer and thanks, it was time to eat. I already decided that after she finished solving the case, she wasn't going to eat it after finding it in the fireplace chimney. No thank you! I like my turkey clean!

The end!

A/N- thanks for reading …now what are you waiting for! Review, the box is just down below.

Me006


End file.
